


Overwhelming Pleasure

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Crowley ties Aziraphale up, at his request, and devotes himself to making Aziraphale feel good multiple times over.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #02 NGK and Other Noises, Top Crowley Library





	Overwhelming Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 2 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord! The prompt was, "Ngk and other noises: convey a mood or feeling with a description of someone's non-word noises."

" _Nnnnngh_!"

Aziraphale pulls at his ropes, but Crowley just grins and keeps on fingering him. Three of his fingers move between Aziraphale's legs, sliding in and out of Aziraphale's cunt while his thumb brushes over Aziraphale's clit. He works himself over with his other hand, unable to resist taking the edge off with Aziraphale like this, completely at his mercy.

"You want more?" He glances up at Aziraphale's hands bound above his head, at him panting and sweaty from the exertion. His gorgeous, plush body's gone limp with repeated pleasure but is still all deliciously pliant for Crowley's taking.

It's been, as far as Crowley can tell, _hours_. Hours since Aziraphale approached him with an armful of silk bondage rope and a pamphlet in case Crowley had questions (he didn't), hours since Aziraphale asked Crowley to make him come as many times as they could stand. Hours since he stripped Aziraphale bare and proceeded to take him apart, over and over and _over_.

Aziraphale nods, shaky, but clenches his teeth against the onslaught. Gentle, then. Crowley lowers his head and licks him, just the tip of his tongue on Aziraphale's inner labia. He keeps his hand where it is, pumping Aziraphale and teasing his clit until he cries out and gushes over Crowley's hand.

"Ngh, oh, Crowley," Aziraphale manages. He sounds dreamy and far away, but his eyes are clear. "So good. Love—love you. Keep going, please."

Crowley withdraws both his hands and uses them to hold Aziraphale's legs open. He kisses Aziraphale there on his inner thighs, where he's hypersensitive, just to see him wriggle. "What can I get you now? Vibrator? Erotic massage?" Crowley rubs circles on Aziraphale's hips and thighs as he talks. "Or I could get one of your naughty books, while you're all tied up and can't do anything about it, and just read to you until you're _begging_ me to touch you—"

"I want your _cock_ ," Aziraphale blurts out. "Inside me, please. I want to feel you."

"Yeah?" Crowley makes the necessary adjustments to switch things up down there, then moves to line himself up. "You want me to come inside you? Get you off on my cock and then again when I clean you up?"

Aziraphale moans and yanks on the ropes, his beautiful cunt clenching around air. " _Please_."

He's so wet that it's easy to push in and fill Aziraphale up, a slick slide in and out while Aziraphale lifts his hips to meet him. Crowley's on a hair trigger at this point; it would be embarrassing, how fast he comes, if this wasn't Aziraphale beneath him. If Aziraphale didn't want exactly this, if Crowley's release wasn't setting him off and making him tighten around Crowley's cock, keeping him there while Aziraphale rides it out.

Crowley pulls out when he's done, before Aziraphale can get too complacent, and spreads Aziraphale's legs. As promised, he touches his tongue to Aziraphale's cunt, dripping with Crowley's spend, and gives it an experimental lick.

" _Ngh_!"


End file.
